


Aeolist ~ Miles Evans

by carmenroisin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Personas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenroisin/pseuds/carmenroisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Jim Moriarty has his favourite disguises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeolist ~ Miles Evans

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little character study of what I imagine one of Moriarty's many personas could be like.

Aeolist.  
English.  
Noun.  
Aeolist [plural aeolists]:  
1\. (rare) A pompous person, pretending to have inspirational or spiritual insight.

His favourite disguise had to be one Miles Evans. He'd enjoyed it, the way he could push the thickly framed glasses up with his index finger when they slipped a tad too far down the bridge of his nose. The slight nasal tinge he added to his words - syllables spoken in a faked RP English accent. The haughty air and dismissive stance.The dull looks out of the corner of his eye that spoke of distaste for his company - the way the looks amplified when they said something particularly unintelligent.

But what did Miles Evans do?  
He was a novelist, of course.  
Nothing special, but always highly praised: after all, daddy's money spoke volumes. Not that it ever would be 'daddy's money', the man behind the scheme just found it easy to paint it as such. As easy as he found it to paint himself the colours of a child spoiled rotten. 

Nobody had even questioned his sudden appearance. They just looked to the number in his bank account and welcomed him with arms outstretched in an embrace that was all too willing to stab him in the back. Jim thinks he gave them the creeps - or Miles did, at least. 

They never questioned him. Not now, not even with his sporadic appearances at well established functions. They welcomed him with open arms still, and if he didn't turn up, well - nobody ever said anything in polite society, did they~?


End file.
